


Paradise by the Dashboard Lights

by AssyPiff



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyPiff/pseuds/AssyPiff
Summary: Based on Unscripted, my version of what happened next. This continues on from the candid conversation they had, it's still an M rating but is a bit saucy...you have been warned! I've tried hard to keep this within character...but perhaps this is what we would have liked to have seen!





	Paradise by the Dashboard Lights

**Author's Note:**

> It has been one year since I started writing, I can hardly believe it! A sincere thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos, I really do appreciate your support and encouragement. I have been so inspired by our lovely show and reading everyone's fics and thank you for keeping John and Kayleigh alive in our hearts and imaginations.

"I'm asking you then!" 

"Alright, but I'm telling you now, I'm not watching Bond!" In reality Kayleigh wouldn't have minded watching the whole set of Bond films if it meant she got to spend time with him outside of work, but there was no way she was going to tell him that!

John didn't really know what had possessed him to ask Kayleigh round to his for a takeaway, let alone be as candid about his desires as he had been. Admittedly she had performed her patented Jedi Mind Trick on him and had practically invited herself round, but why oh why had he told her about what he had got up to when he was thirteen? Even though it wasn't quite what her mind had taken her to, he had been as transparent as he had ever been about his needs as a man in general and how he wanted to scratch that itch with her in particular. 

"Chinese? " John wasn't bothered either way but there is a decent enough Chinese not far from his house.

"That'd be nice John. " Kayleigh grinned at him enjoying her mini triumph in getting him to invite her at long last.

Once he had released the genie from the bottle, John realised that he really didn't want to meet anyone else or take up Rachel's none too subtle offer, what he wanted was the woman sat next to him. He also became aware that the atmosphere in the car had gone from light-hearted playing to sexually charged, at least it was for him. He wasn't sure what Kayleigh was thinking, but she had basically engineered the whole go back to his for a takeaway scenario, so maybe she wouldn't be adverse to that cuddle she said she wanted, even though it wasn't a Sunday. 

Arriving at the Chinese, John and Kayleigh both got out of the car to go and choose what they wanted, even though John had said she could wait in the car. Truth was that for Kayleigh this was beginning to feel like a proper date, and walking into the Chinese with him only reinforced her fantasy.

"Do you want a drink while we're waiting?" John asked as they were squeezed together on a red velour banquet after they had ordered their food.

"Not unless you do? I might pop next door to get a bottle of wine at the Offy though."

John grinned at her, "I knew you were going to say that!"

" Can I get you anything? " 

"It's alright, I've got what I want." John was exceedingly glad Kayleigh had not seemed to notice his Freudian slip. "Get a grip John lad, this is only a takeaway, don't get carried away!" He thought to himself while resolutely not making eye contact with her.

Some while later, the Chinese collected and Kayleigh 's wine purchased from the Offy next door, John and Kayleigh drove the short distance to John's house.

"I never thought you would invite me round to yours," Kayleigh observed while John was parking outside his house , "why is that?"

"I didn't!" John replied absently, cursing the prick across the road parking his motor home as if he owned the whole road! 

"I can always go home!" 

"You're welcome, you are, honestly. I suppose I would have got round to asking you eventually. It just didn't occur to me you would want to come round, that's all." 

Kayleigh looked at John, genuinely shocked that he had no idea how much she had been longing for him to ask her round, do anything that showed her he thought more of her than some annoying colleague. She thought, after laying her cards on the table with the cd, she'd get some sort of reaction. He had wanted to continue with their car share buddy arrangement, so she supposed she should be grateful for that. She sighed as she looked across at him, she wanted so much more, but here she was doing was she always did, getting ahead of herself and not enjoying the moment.

"What are you sighing for now?" John had caught the sigh and the look and wondered what was wrong with her now.

" Nothing! I'm just hungry John. Can we go and eat this before it gets cold? I never think it tastes the same once you've had to microwave it! "

"Aye, let's get in! I'm getting peckish meself." John got out of the car and went round to Kayleigh 's side to help her out with the takeaway bags.

"Thanks John," Kayleigh handed the bags over and gave his house a proper look for the first time. She had the strangest feeling , she couldn't describe it, was it déjà vu? She didn't know but as they walked up the path and John let them in the front door, it felt like coming home. 

Everything in John's house was as she didn't know she had expected. It was neat and tidy, clean and orderly, just like John, but more than that, walking up to and then through the front door felt like she belonged there. Very peculiar. As it turned out, John didn't need notice to have company round. He was meticulous in his housekeeping, well trained by his mum, not even a stray mug in the kitchen sink. 

"Welcome Kayleigh. I'll put your wine in the fridge for a bit shall I?" John had put the food down on his kitchen table and had gone to find plates and cutlery. He filled two glasses with tap water to get them going and placed them on coasters next to their plates.

"Mind if I take my jacket off?" Kayleigh was on her best behaviour, wanting John to invite her again.

"Take what you like off, Kayleigh!" John replied absently as he was busy serving out their Kung Po's from the foil containers.

"John!" Kayleigh was a bit shocked but burst out laughing at the expression on John's face once he realised what he had said.

A red-faced John looked up from the table, "I didn't mean... I just meant, make yourself comfortable."

" I'll just stick with my jacket for now if you don't mind. I'm ready for this! " Kayleigh slung her jacket onto her chair back and sat at the table, still laughing at John's embarrassment.

A few minutes went past with both tucking into their dinner in a companionable silence. John remembered Kayleigh 's wine in the fridge and went to retrieve it for her, getting her a glass and pouring some for her.

"This should be cold enough hopefully." John raised his glass to chink with hers.

" Here's to the world not ending because you've invited me round! " Kayleigh grinned at him.

"I never thought it would..." John smiles back at her with a look she couldn't quite interpret.

The ice broken, John and Kayleigh chatted away about anything and everything as they usually did. 

"Do you want me to take you back now or do you want to stay for a while?" 

" I don't want to put you out John, but would it be alright if I did stay for a while? I can't wait to get these off! " 

" Get what off? " John had visions of Kayleigh heaving a huge sigh taking her bra off at the end of the day.

"My shoes John!" 

" Right, you'd better come this way then, " he said leading the way to his front room, the door of which had been closed when they had come in.

Inside was a large, comfortable -looking dark green sofa and one of those Lazy-boy reclining chairs, obviously John's favourite chair with his remotes lined up on a little side table with a lamp and a coaster. He was about to take a seat in his chair when Kayleigh let out another sigh behind him.

"Will you sit here with me John?" 

" Aye if you like. " He knew he would never be able to resist that look she was giving him.

Kayleigh kicked off her shoes and sat in the middle of the sofa, looking up at him expectantly. John had also taken off his jacket in the kitchen, but he still sat down next to her rather formally, not wanting to crowd her.

Kayleigh sat for some time in quiet contemplation, her mind going over their conversation in the car once again. Unbeknownst to the other John was also thinking back to their recent conversation. 

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Kayleigh asked quietly.

" A long time for what? " John turned to look at her.

"A long time since you've invited anyone round."

" I had my mum and Nana round last week. "

"You know what I mean! It's been a long time for me too. It's nice sitting with you like this. Not having to go anywhere just yet."

" Yeah I do know what you mean, here I don't suppose you want that cuddle do you? " He had shifted round so that she could lay up against his chest if she wanted.

"I thought you would never ask!" Kayleigh said with a smile, moving herself to do exactly that, lay against him with her back against his chest and her legs out straight in front of her on the sofa.

"I'm surprising myself today!" John almost whispered into her ear, putting his arms round her.

It was an innocent gesture from both of them, wanting a cuddle from their friend, but in the blink of an eye the innocence had changed to something else.

"Can I ask you something John?"

" Yeah you can ask me anything. "

"You might regret saying that!" Kayleigh paused trying to find the right form of words. " Would you really want to...well you know, without meeting someone special? I didn't think you were like that John. Not like the filthy pigs in the warehouse. I thought you were different John. " Kayleigh couldn't help but voice what had been on her mind since they had had that conversation.

John took a deep breath, she could feel him against her back. "It has been a long time for me. Longer for me than you I expect. Don't you miss it? It's supposed to wear off the more you don't have it, but just lately I'm really missing it."

" What John? " Kayleigh had an idea what he was talking about but wanted him to spell it out.

"Sex Kayleigh. Being intimate with someone. You know."

" Yes I do John. But I didn't think you wanted to meet anyone? "

"I don't. I don't want to meet anyone new. That's not what I'm talking about." John wished she wouldn't make him spell it out.

" So you miss having sex with Charlotte? "

"No! That's not it. Don't you just wish...?"

" Wish what? " Kayleigh had become aware that John had held her tighter and had started to stroke her arm.

"Don't you just wish that things could be simple? "

"I wish that you would stop talking in riddles and tell me what you mean!"

" Ah, but that's just it. If I said what I meant then I'd spoil this, us, and I don't want that. "

"Why would you being honest have to spoil things between us?"

" Because it would. We want different things. You'd think less of me. I don't want that. "

"Why don't you tell me what you miss? I promise not to judge you."

" I miss cuddling like this. Feeling a woman's soft skin against mine. Smelling her perfume, getting lost in her hair. " John nuzzled his face into her neck, loving her beautiful hair, the smell of her shampoo and her by now faint odour of Miss Jade Goody's "Shush!".

"I miss having a man's arms round me, making me feel wanted. I miss being wanted." Kayleigh snuggled further back into his arms, her breath becoming more shallow as he squeezed her tighter.

" You are wanted, Kayleigh. Believe me, you are wanted . I miss the kissing. Kissing and cuddling. I love it. Just love it. " She could feel his breath not and heavy behind her ear, warm against her neck, making her shiver with pleasure.  
John could feel the affect his words were having on her, "in for a penny..." He thought. 

"I miss trusting a man, when there's no ulterior motive, just him wanting to hold me, without it always leading to anything else. I don't think I have ever fully trusted a man. Well not like you, anyway."

"I miss thinking there might be a chance that this could turn into something else. I miss being turned on by someone real and not just in my imagination."

"Do you think this is real John? " Kayleigh had begun to stroke John's hand that was holding her firmly round the waist.

"It could be..." John held his breath, hoping that he hadn't taken things too quickly.

" And then what? " Kayleigh was desperate to know the answer to this question.  
John sighed behind her. "Ah well, that's what I meant by simple. If things were simple you wouldn't ask that question. It wouldn't matter what happened after, we could just enjoy the moment."

"But it does matter John. I'm too old to be making out on a sofa like a teenager."

" No you're not. You're not keeping it simple. It was easier back then. "

"It was, I had my whole life ahead of me...and now..."

" You still have. " John had rested his chin on her shoulder, talking quietly into her ear. 

"I don't have time to waste! I told you that!" 

"Isn't making out the best type of spending time...not wasting it? "

"This is nice..." Kayleigh had to admit being held by John this way was the most pleasant way to spend an evening. " tell me some more about what you miss? "

"I miss being desired, Kayleigh. Most of the time I don't feel very desirable."

" Oh John, you are fanciable you know. " Kayleigh squeezed the hand she had been stroking and linked their fingers. 

"It's true. It's not like I've had much action since Charlotte. "

"You could have taken Rachel up on her offer. Sex would have been simple with her, that's all she's after, that and a leg up the management ladder."

" I know, but I don't want to be used just for that. Don't want to be another of her conquests. "

"So you do want more than simple. Now you know how I feel. I don't want to be just another conquest , another one night stand or grope on a sofa. "

"Do you honestly think that is what this is? A quick grope? "

"I don't know, is it? I hope not!"

" It isn't for me. I'm enjoying just holding you. It feels nice. You feel nice. Although if you wanted to grope me, feel free!"

"John!"

" Well don't you want to feel that again? Feeling a man's hands all over you, turning you on? "

"I do John. I want to...but if I do that and nothing happens after, it will hurt me and I don't know if I can bear it. You're right. I don't want to spoil things between us."

"That's why I didn't want to say anything. But you asked me so I'm telling you. I think you miss those things too. We're friends aren't we? Do you not want me to be honest with you?"

" Yes I do John, I do want you to tell me, I want you to trust me. "

"I do trust you Kayleigh, but I want you not to be offended when I tell you what I want. I'm not a woman, I'm not going to sugar-coat it, just say it like it is."

" Alright John, you can tell me anything. "

Kayleigh had settled back against John's chest, holding his hand still.

"I want to have sex Kayleigh. God I want it so bad I can hardly see straight sometimes. I'm spending way too much time in confession... There I've said it."

"You have been honest John!"

" See I told you you wouldn't like it. I'm sorry. "

"It's not like that John. It's not that I don't want those things too..."

"Why don't we just sit here like this for a while? Enjoy the moment eh?" John had given up on anything else happening between them but despite that, he was enjoying being close to Kayleigh this way.

Kayleigh was more than tempted, truth be told, but something was holding her back. She wanted all those things that John spoke about so honestly, if she didn't like him so much she may have given in, she wanted to, she really did, but she didn't want a broken heart when John broke it to her nicely that he didn't want a relationship with her after they had been intimate. So they half sat, half laid on John's sofa, both lost in their own thoughts, enjoying the cuddling and the closeness. Kayleigh could feel John's breath on her neck, John could feel Kayleigh stroking his hand and up his arm. How long they were like this they had lost track until John pulled himself out of his own thoughts.

"You know, when dad was dying he used to try to give me the benefit of his wisdom. I've always been cautious, held myself back from going for it my whole life. Anyway, he told me I needed to seize the day, the moment if you like, not to regret a missed opportunity. It never really meant anything to me, until now."

"You miss him, don't you?" 

" Yeah I do. I could talk to him about stuff. You'd have liked him. He'd have liked you. "

"And what would he say about me?"

" He'd have kicked my arse for being so slow. After he gave me the lecture about respecting you. "

"And do you respect me John?"

" Of course I do! If I didn't I'd have tried to go past first base with you tonight. "

"Yes, that's true. Here, just because you have been so good, I want to give you something before you take me back."

"Oh aye? What's that? " John had perked up considerably.

Kayleigh sat up and pulled herself round so that she was facing the front again, loosening his grip round her waist so that his hands were now resting on her hips.

"Close your eyes John." Kayleigh 's command was instantly obeyed.

Kayleigh looked into his adorable face before she leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. This was obviously unexpected because John started in surprise, then giving a slight smile, kissed her back. Following John's example, Kayleigh closed her eyes too, allowing herself to just feel and enjoy the moment. The chasteness of their first kisses was actually moving to both of them. It was sweet and slow, tentative yet expectant. Less awkward with their eyes closed, they felt able to keep going, gradually parting their lips to oh so slowly deepen the kiss, tongues licking the others lips until admittance was granted to allow their tongues to meet and play. John had tightened his grip on Kayleigh 's hips while she had brought her hands up to his shoulders to caress the back of his neck, all the while keeping their eyes closed. He was more than a little pleasantly surprised at the turn the evening had taken, not for a minute allowing himself to hope that Kayleigh would take the initiative.

Breaking off from their first epic kiss, they opened their eyes to look into the others with open adoration. John had that intense look in his eyes Kayleigh noticed he sometimes had, while Kayleigh's look told him she felt she had won the lottery. Neither knew what to say about what had just happened. 

"I suppose I'd better get you to your Mandy's." John cleared his throat, sounding like this was the last thing he wanted to do. 

" I suppose you had... " Kayleigh suddenly didn't want to go, noticing that John hadn't said, "take you home", she hoped because her home felt as if it was here with him.

Reluctantly, the pair got ready to leave. John tidied away the takeaway containers and loaded the dishwasher, while Kayleigh visited John's bathroom tidying herself ready for Mandy's scrutiny when she got in.

It was becoming dusk on the mid-summer evening as they left John's house for the drive over to Bury. Still neither could think what to say, glancing across to the other when they thought they wouldn't be caught. They drove for a while before John, reliving their cuddle time on his sofa, felt himself becoming very warm.

"Um do you mind if we park up for a little bit?" John glanced over at Kayleigh.

"No. Are you alright John?" He did look a little flushed now she was looking at him a bit more closely.

"I don't know really, I just feel like I need to pull over." John could see the entrance to his local park ahead of them and indicated to pull into the deserted car park.

John parked the car at the far end of the horse-shoe shaped car park under some overhanging trees. Despite the fact that the air con was on almost full blast, John cracked his window open to get some much needed fresh air on his face.

Kayleigh was by now quite concerned. "Are you sure you're ok John?" She had released her seat belt and had turned in her seat to fully look at him shifting about in his seat uncomfortably.

"I'm just feeling a bit warm all of a sudden. Need a bit of a breather, that's all."

Kayleigh put one hand on his knee and the other on his brow to test his temperature. She little realised that she was hardly helping his rise in temperature, his pulse and a certain little rise in his trouser department, which had begun when they had started talking about sex and continued through their snog and hadn't calmed down since.

"Why don't you take your jacket off? Loosen your tie? They can't be helping!" 

Kayleigh could feel the beads of perspiration on John's forehead and how warm he was feeling. "I don't know why you put your jacket back on to drive me!" 

" Aye, maybe that would help. " John made to reach for his tie but Kayleigh was already there, her nimble fingers loosening the material and then slinging the company tie none too carefully on the back seat. 

"Here, slip your jacket off, I'll turn the air con up some more. " Kayleigh tried her best to hide her growing concern for John as he did as he was told and took his jacket off. 

Instead of letting Kayleigh throw his jacket about willy-nilly like she had with his tie, he got out and opened the passenger door his side and picked up his tie and together with his jacket he placed them both carefully in the near empty boot of his car. 

About to get back into his drivers seat, John closed the door and sat on the back seat with the door open. Kayleigh watched what he was doing with surprise. This was not ordinary behaviour for John. But then the whole journey and their evening had been unusual. Once they had started their more than usually candid conversation, John did not seem in his usual hurry to get her back to Bury, and had seemed reluctant to let her go, ending up in this deserted car park before they had even left John's part of town. Kayleigh stayed in the front seat, observing John with her head still turned towards where he had been sitting. She began to think back over their most recent conversation to see if this could throw any light on what might have caused John to have come over all unnecessary. Snippets of what John had said began to play themselves through her mind. 

"I'm not talking about meeting anyone..."

" A man's got needs! "

"Fill in the blanks! "

And by God was she filling in the blanks now! He wanted to have sex with her the light finally dawned! Of course he did! He told her he did but stopped because he respected her. Did she really want to end the evening like that? An opportunity missed she would regret for the rest of her life? 

"Are you feeling any better John? I've got a bottle of water in me bag. Do you want it?"

" A bit. Yeah thanks Kayleigh I would. " 

Kayleigh reached into her bag, retrieved the water bottle and handed it over. She watched him carefully, observing that he seemed to be looking a bit better, less red in the face and less hot. He smiled at her thankfully and then closed his eyes, leaning back on the head rest. Kayleigh reached over to the catch on his seat to pull it forward to give him more leg room, and then watched as he seemed to doze off for a minute or two. 

Looking at him, sitting with his head back and his eyes closed, Kayleigh made a decision. She left her bag in the passenger seat well, opened her door, closing it as quietly as she could, and climbed in the back with John.

When she spoke, her voice was surprisingly close to his ear.

"You know, I've been thinking about what your dad said about seizing the moment. "

John opened his eyes, turning to look fully at her while she spoke, almost in a whisper.

"I think he was right. It would be a pity to miss an opportunity, too worried about what might or might not happen. He was very wise your dad."

" So what are you saying? " John liked where this conversation was heading very much.

"I think we should stay here for a while and see where the evening takes us. And if you want to kiss me some more, that would be alright too." 

"Really?" John's face was full of hope and desire.

" You never told me you were that good at snogging! " She grinned at him cheekily.

"I don't like to brag!" John reached over to cup her lovely face in his large hands, looking into her eyes he kissed her, this time keeping his eyes open and leaving her in no doubt of his desire.

This time their kisses became heated quickly, feeling the air con on full blast, John decided it was time to make them both more comfortable. Taking a break, needing to calm themselves down a bit, John slipped away from Kayleigh and out of his open door. He went to his drivers side turning off the air con and turning up the radio so they could properly hear the start of Forever FM's Late Night Love Songs. Next he went to the boot to retrieve his "Emergency" blanket, adjusting himself behind the open boot, before sitting back down beside Kayleigh, pulling the blanket over them both.

"That's nice John, it was starting to get a bit chilly."

" Aye we'll be warm enough under here. " Kayleigh had reached across to kiss him again before he could say anything more. 

Just as when they had closed their eyes to kiss the first time, the blanket provided them the literal as well as figurative cover to explore each other with a certain freedom from embarrassment. Their hands continued to explore where they had left off, allowing them to caress each other over their clothes. John was finding his desire harder to hide, while Kayleigh thought she would lose her mind with what he was doing to her. 

The angle they were to each other wasn't ideal, twisted round on the back seat as they were, so much so that Kayleigh gave up and pulled herself into his lap, shocking them both with her boldness. She looked at him wide-eyed, he looked back at her with a grin and a "What did you expect I'm only a man!" shrug.

" Is that why you had to pull over? " she asked giggling.

"Bloody hard to concentrate with this..."

" I bet! " It was the last barrier to Kayleigh admitting to herself that she wanted John and bugger the consequences. 

Kayleigh was sat sideways on John's lap so they could be more comfortable. 

"Yeah well.." Whatever John was going to say was lost in Kayleigh 's lips. She made him groan with the enthusiasm of her kisses.

"That feels so good," John whispered just below her ear.

" Eh? " Kayleigh had become mesmerized by the feelings he was creating in her. She looked up at him with a glassy look in her eye, " I know I'm not very quick on the uptake sometimes, let me get this straight...all evening you have been telling me you want to have sex with me and only with me? "

John looked back at her in disbelief, he thought he had spelt it out for her and now she was only just realising! 

"Yeah Kayleigh, I do. Very much. But not now eh? And it would be making love."

What else could he say while she was looking at him like that? He was a typical bloke in many ways but she had become his best friend and so dear to him that even though he had finally admitted to them both that he wanted her he above all respected what she wanted.

"Oh God Kayleigh, you're so beautiful!" John declared unable to help himself but start to kiss her again. Looking up into her eyes, John let out a huge sigh before going for her lips again and holding her tighter. 

Looking into John's face, she didn't know what she expected but it certainly wasn't the love and tenderness she found there.

"Thank you," John whispered tenderly. He meant it, he was grateful she had let him experience this with her, it was enough for him for now.

"I should be thanking you!" 

Neither could find any words to express what they meant to each other, but without thinking, Kayleigh moved herself from her sideways position in his lap to sit astride him so she could look into his gorgeous eyes. They kissed again, their longing for each other clear for both of them. 

Kayleigh smiled at him, making sure the blanket was covering them, John eyes were wide open at the feeling of her shifting her position on his lap and the shock and awe of what she had just done.

"You're so adorable John!"

"You have just said the magic words!" He grinned at her, holding her tight round the waist bringing her as close to him as he could. 

"I'm going to have to sit here for a bit to get used to this! " Kayleigh grinned at him cheekily.

"You can sit on me as long as you like Kayleigh!" She could sit on him as often and as much as she liked as far as he was concerned.

" I love this! " She snogged him almost senseless while holding him round the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs there .

"You have no idea how good it feels to hold you like this! " John actually felt that all his Christmasses had come at once. "This is what I've been missing! You've been what I have been missing. " John added this last bit almost to himself.

Kayleigh had put her hands on his shoulders to give herself some purchase and because she just needed to hold him. She gazed into his eyes, a look of understanding and deep affection passed between them.

"Are you alright?" John was hoping that she would move soon but didn't want to rush her. 

Something made Kayleigh think that her position on him was like one of those slot machine rides for kids at the seaside when they were kids. She giggled sharing that observation with him. They had begun to sweat under the blanket but had the presence of mind to keep it in place to cover their activities. Neither had fancied the whole dogging scene, Kayleigh still horrified when she finally believed John's definition and had abandoned her more innocent version. John had always been a modest and respectful man and, truth be told, prone to the jealous and possessive on occasion. There was no way would he have sex in front of other people, no way would he subject Kayleigh to that and no way would be share her with anyone else. There was a little piece of self-revelation for John! He knew that Kayleigh meant much more to him than a convenient woman to have sex with! Much more. And now here they were snogging vigorously in the back of his car, John in his effort not to take things further, was debating with himself whether he would need to get his back seat valeted after they had finished.

It was as if all her pent up longing for him was released, something she couldn't have hidden if she tried, it was written all over her face as she looked into his lovely eyes. John's emotions were equally transparent, the sheer bliss of being with her like this, the sensations she was creating and his affection for her was clear on his face as she looked at him. He felt at this moment he was the luckiest man alive, he had Kayleigh on his lap, it was beyond his wildest dreams and just lately his dreams about her had been pretty wild! 

"Bloody hell fire Kayleigh! I think we should take a break!" John was hot and breathless and struggling.

" Yes, you're right John! You're not regretting this are you? " she looked worriedly into his face.

"I should be asking you that!" John was equally worried that she was starting to regret what they were doing, but as she had made no move to get off his lap, he had some hope that things would be ok.

" No I don't regret it, come here you! " She said pulling him towards her to snog his face off to the remarkably apt song choice of Forever FM...Barry White singing "Can't get enough of your love baby".

A relieved John returned her kissed with immense pleasure. He was exactly where he wanted to be, fitting that they were in his car, where it had all started. He wanted to stay a while yet. While they were lip-locked, John pulled the blanket up around them from where it had slipped in the vigorousness of their snogging. He was mightily glad he did when a few minutes into their latest bout of snogging there came a sharp tap on the window.

" What the frig? " John pulled himself from Kayleigh 's lips on becoming aware of the presence of a person standing next to the car.

In horror, Kayleigh buried her head on his shoulder, hiding her face, from whoever it was, feeling mortified they had been caught!

"Can I help you buddy?" John opened the window a crack, hoping this wasn't the police, conscious that Kayleigh was trying unsuccessfully to hide on top of him.

"I'm about to close the park gates, pal!" The park ranger said with a smirk , " if you and your girlfriend are looking for a dogging site you'd be best off going up to Blackleach Country Park. "

"No buddy, me and me girlfriend will be off home. Just give us a minute eh?"

" Right-o! I'll be ten minutes doing my checks, then I'll be locking the gates! "

When the ranger had gone, Kayleigh cautiously emerged from where she was hiding in his neck. "I'm mortified John! Do you think he was watching us?"

" No, I saw him drive in, see his van's parked over there. " He nodded towards where the only other vehicle was parked about twenty yards away near to the entrance of the car park.

"Oh thank God for that! I never even thought we might be seen or get caught!"

Kayleigh manoeuvred herself to dismount him. She flung the blanket off them, fanning herself to cool herself down from the heat they had generated. After Kayleigh had straightened herself up and John had done likewise, they got out of the back of the car and went round to their usual positions in the front. Kayleigh was mightily glad that they hadn't removed any clothing other than John's tie and jacket. She didn't fancy trying to put any of her garments on in the front seat!  
Around them it had got dark without them really noticing. Now they had just the lights on the dash board to see by until John switched on the lights, driving slowly out of the car park, they drove past the ranger, who tooted his horn at them and gave John the thumbs up.

"Christ! That were close!" John muttered as he flashed his lights in acknowledgement of the ranger.

" You're not kidding! "Kayleigh exclaimed. "'Ere? Did I just hear you calling me your girlfriend?"

John grinned at her cheekily, "Might have done!"

They smiled at each other as Kayleigh covered his hand on the gearstick and John drove back towards home.


End file.
